1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention is related to an electrical cable connector, and particularly to the cable connector equipped with a shielding plate between two rows of cables. The instant application is related to a copending application having the same applicant, the same inventors, the same assignee and the same filing date with a title of “ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR WITH WIRES SOLDERED UPON CONTACT TAILS AND EMBEDDED WITHIN INSULATOR”.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 9,257,801 discloses an electrical connector having a conductive shell, the terminal module assembled in the conductive shell and the shielding plate wherein the terminal module has a first terminal module and a second terminal module each having the corresponding conductive terminals therein, and the shielding plate is located between the first terminal module and the second terminal module and electrically and mechanically connected to the conductive shell. Anyhow, no direct connection occurs between the shielding plate and the grounding terminals of the conductive terminals.
It is desired to provide an improved connector with the shielding plate mechanically and electrically connected to the corresponding grounding terminals in a reliable and robust manner.